Anxious Hearts
by Gambit's Belle Rogue
Summary: [Sequel to takimiromy's Desperately] Gambit has decided to head back up North to see his 'chere' once more, but how will Rogue react to actually seeing the Ragin' Cajun after their incident down in New Orleans?... [ROMY]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, awhile back, I promised I would do a sequel to the one-shot "Desperately" by takimiromy. Here it is now. Now listen, I have full permission from the author to do this; if you don't believe me, go ask takimiromy themself. The opening is a little different than what I had originally planned, but I'm pleased with it. So, just read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of X-Men: Evolution. Nor do I have full credit for this idea, as it was inspired by takimiromy's "Desperately."

**Anxious Hearts**

Chapter One

"What is it?" Kitty asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

Rogue let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. Had it been anyone but the young valley girl (and Logan, Storm, Dr. McCoy, the Professor, or Kurt), the Southern Goth would have bitten their head off by now (maybe even literally). She kept walking down the stairs, not bothering to look at her as she answered with, "As Ah told yah, Kit...it's _NOTHING_!"

"Come ON, Rogue!" the younger girl whined. "Like, I know it HAS to be _SOMETHING_ for you to smile like that!"

Now, Rogue glared at her. "Kitty, will yah just leave it _ALONE_?" Rogue demanded, pushing open the door of the mansion...only to see Scott driving off without them.

"Oh, great!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Damnit!" Rogue screamed, looking around for a solution to their transportation problem. '_Why did Kurt have to ride with Scott today?...' _she thought angrily.

"What do we do now?" Kitty sighed in dismay.

"Ah don't know," Rogue honestly answered.

"Stripes! Half-pint!" a familiar, gruff voice from behind yelled.

The two girls turned around to see the infamous Wolverine standing there, taking a sip from his mug of coffee, which Rogue suspected to have whiskey or bourbon or some other time of alcoholic beverage mixed in.

"Hi Mr. Logan," Kitty shyly replied, always a bit wary around the older mutant for fear of dreaded extra Danger Room sessions.

"Mornin'," Rogue greeted him casually.

"Shouldn't you two be on your way to school right now?..." he asked with a threatening growl, as if pre-warning them of the consequences that would come about if they were skipping.

"Well, we _WOULD_ be...if dat lousy–" Rogue began, when Kitty saw her best friend was fixing to be in trouble for swearing once more, she interrupted.

"If Scott hadn't left us..._AGAIN_," Kitty finished for her.

"Slim ditched ya, eh?..." Logan murmured, halfway amused that the holier-than-thou leader of the X-Men would leave behind a couple of teammates. He took another sip of his strong coffee, before he sighed heavily after swallowing. "...Follow me..." he growled and began walking back into the mansion.

The two girls looked at each other before shrugging in confusion and following him. He led them to the garage and swiftly turned to face them, a scowl on his face. "Now listen here..." he began, growling viciously, "this better not become a habit..."

Before they could answer, he tossed them each a spare helmet as he got on his prized motorcycle. Realizing what he was doing, Rogue smirked with delight as she quickly put on the helmet, while Kitty became deathly pale.

"Really?" they both asked, Rogue's voice filled with excitement while Kitty's was full of dread.

Logan grunted a yes, starting up the motorcycle. Kitty hopped into the passenger's side seat, while Rogue climbed on behind Logan. He revved up the motor once before taking off from the garage.

When he finally got to the school, Rogue energetically jumped off the motorcycle, thanking Logan for the ride...Kitty slowly phased out of the compartment, falling down to her knees, holding her stomach to try and keep herself from vomiting. Logan nodded before taking off, presumably back to the mansion.

"Come on, Kitty," Rogue began as she helped her friend up, practically dragging her inside the school since her legs had seemed to momentarily not work, "We can make it t' class now."

"Y-Yeah..." came Kitty's shaky reply.

Rogue smiled faintly as she got the girl to home room and left for her own. She made it into her seat with exactly one minute to spare. Mentally sighing in relief, she made a note to thank Logan once more when she got back home. As the morning announcements came on, she pulled out her sketchbook from her bookbag, only to have something fall out of it. Not sure what it was, Rogue bent down to pick up, her green eyes widening slightly in shock when she saw what it was: a Queen of Hearts card.

'_How th' hell did dat git in dere?'_ she thought, picking it up quickly.

For a moment, Rogue sat at her desk, staring at it intently. Too many thoughts were swarming in her mind as she gazed at the tiny card. It was just a stupid card, she tried to tell herself. There was nothing special about it...

Ah, if only she could believe it.

Ever since she had received that card in the mail three days ago, Rogue's mind was spinning with different thoughts and ideas. Should she be happy or angry? Shocked? Hurt? Hopeful?... The poor goth didn't know what to even _THINK_ for the moment. The thoughts kept coming for sure, but they were in such a disarray, she couldn't make sense of them. Before she had any more time to dwell on the subject, the teacher began lecturing. Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and placed the card inside the pocket of her notebook and got out her pen, ready to either take notes...or doodle the rest of the period.

By the end of class, she had three pages filled with various sketches of cigarette-smoking Cajuns...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I finally got the second chappie loaded! About time, ne? I must apologize for that. Originally, I was going to have it finished and posted two weeks ago, when I started getting into some nasty spats with my Swamp Rat and couldn't find the will to finish. Then, when I did, I couldn't post it, because for some reason the wireless on my laptop doesn't work at my house anymore, and the other computer with Internet connection doesn't work now either. So sadly, I had to wait until today to post it (I get great wireless at the college).

Anyways, I just would like to take this time to thank everyone for waiting and for those who have reviewed. I'm going to try and get around to responding to all of your reviews by Thursday. Be sure to review this time too! I want to get 15 reviews by the time I get chapter three up!

Now we get to see what is up with our beloved Cajun and get to have some more fun with Rogue! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own X-Men: Evolution. This is just a sequel to "Desperately."

**Anxious Hearts**

Chapter Two

The mutant known as Gambit sighed softly as he capped his flask, sitting on his motorcycle. Surprisingly, his flask was filled with water, and though Remy wished he had something stronger, he knew drinking and motorcycles never mixed well.

For the past eight hours, he had been riding along the highway, and he was starting to get a little tired. Then again, it was all worth it to see his chere again...right?

To be honest, the poor Cajun didn't even know if that green-eyed beauty he had come to love even remotely liked him. She didn't seem to particularly happy the last time they parted, (not that he could blame Rogue) and she never said anything to him after that (again, not that he could really blame her, since he never gave her his address).

He sighed heavily as he put his flask away as he re-mounted his precious bike. _'Dis is gonna be one hell of a long trip...'_ he thought annoyingly as he revved up the motor and started back on his journey.

-(:)-

Rogue was sitting on her bed, finishing up the last couple of chapters of _Crime and Punishment_, when Kitty phased into the room, landing on top of the Mississippian's bed in a single leap.

"Kitty! Watch what yah doin'!" Rogue snapped, being startled by the sudden interruption as she held onto the book tightly so no to lose her page.

However, the younger mutant ignored her lecture. "Okay, so like, spill, Rogue!" she declared, leaning over and smiling brightly. "You can't deny it any longer!"

"Deny _WHAT_, exactly?" Rogue dryly responded, trying to go back to reading her book, when Kitty only pulled it away from her face.

"Who was it from? Tell me!"

"Why should Ah?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to finish the novel for another hour or so, Rogue had dog-eared the page and placed it on her night stand, accidentally bringing Kitty's attention over to the very card she was discussing about. Shadowcat's blue eyes widened in surprise, finally seeing the secret thing Rogue had mailed to her that she wouldn't show to anyone, before she smiled slyly at the Goth. Rogue glanced down to see what her roommate was looking at, when she noticed the card herself, and she first looked at Kitty shocked before narrowing her eyes in a warning glare.

"Kitty..." she growled.

Shadowcat merely smirked (she had been hanging around Rogue too much). "It's from that guy Gambit...isn't it?" she asked teasingly.

"Ah'm sure Ah don't have th' slightest clue what yer talkin' about..." Rogue quickly stated, her voice indifferent, though her friend knew by her urgency to quickly answer that she was lying.

"Oh come on, Rogue!" Kitty began, "Who do you think you're talking to here? Scott?"

The playful jab at their leader brought the faintest traces of a smile upon Rogue's lips as she mentally laughed at the joke. However, Kitty was right. If there was someone in the mansion besides the Professor and Wolverine that could see right through her fascade, it was indeed Shadowcat.

Hoping that her friend was in a better mood, since she was smiling, Kitty tried to bring up their earlier conversation. "So, was it from Gambit?" she inquired again.

So much for that wish. Upon hearing the former Acolyte's name, Rogue instantly glowered at the younger mutant. "Kitty, what th' hell makes yah think dat it came from 'im?" she demanded.

"Well, duh. I mean, first off, he's the _ONLY _guy I know that keeps chasing after you. Then, he is the _ONLY_ mutant I know that plays obsessively with cards, and finally, he _GAVE_ you a Queen of Hearts card the last time you both were together,"came the calm explanation from Kitty.

Rogue scowled. Leave it to Shadowcat to find an answer. Seeing no other way out, the Southern Goth sighed and almost hung her head. "Okay, fine..." she began in a defeated tone, before sighing again, "It _IS_ from Gambit..."

"I knew it!" Kitty beamed, ignoring the glare she received from Rogue. "So, what does it mean?"

"Huh?"

"The card––what does it mean?"

Her question caught Rogue off-guard. What _DID_ the card mean?

The last time he gave her that card, he told her that she was lucky to have so many people to care and worry about her; she took it as his apology for using her. Though it wasn't much, it was the meaning behind it that had touched her; he was genuinely sorry for taking advantage of her, unlike Mystique. Yet, this time it was different. He didn't have anything to apologize for, so what could he mean by that? Could it be that he was just saying hi? No, that couldn't be it. If he just wanted to say hi, he would have called her or dropped her a postcard. What if it was him watching her again? He said he used to, but wait, if he was watching her, that would mean...

"Mebbe it's his way of sayin' he's coming back," Rogue answered, though her tone showed her uncertainty.

"Really?"

"How should Ah know Kitty? It's not like Ah can read his mind."

"True, but don't you still have his psyche in your head? I mean, don't they..."

"Stay there and try t' take over mah mind?" Rogue finished with a wry smirk. "Yeah, they do." With that said, she picked up her book and began to walk over to her bookshelf to return it.

"Oh, Rogue, I didn't mean––"

"It's okay, Kitty," she quickly answered, waving off the girl's apology, her back still towards her. "Don't worry about it. Ah know yah didn't mean anything by it."

Silence remained in the room for a moment between the two girls. Soon though, Kitty decided to try again. "Do you still hear _HIM_?"

Rogue looked down and sighed inaudibly. Truth be told, she did still hear his voice in her head, but she could really only hear him at night. About a week after the incident down in New Orleans, she almost had the Professor remove him from her mind, but Rogue reconsidered and decided to let him stay. After all, really his psyche was all she left of him to remind herself of their time together down South. It really was fun, until she found out the truth about his reason for kidnaping her...

Realizing that she was just immersed in her thoughts and that she hadn't answered Kitty's question yet, Rogue snapped out of her trance and decided to answer. "Yeah, Ah do," she replied softly.

"How do you feel about him, you know...coming back?"

Her head snapped up in shock, and she turned to look at her friend confused. "What?"

Kitty rolled her blue eyes before repeating her question: "How do you feel about Gambit coming back up here?"

Once more, Rogue was unsure of how to answer. Just exactly how _DID_ she feel about the red and black-eyed Cajun coming back into her life again? She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, and opened it once again.

"Well, Ah..."

"STRIPES! HALF-PINT! DOWNSTAIRS, _NOW_!" Wolverine suddenly roared.

Throwing a curious glance towards Kitty, Rogue received a stern one back from her friend, knowing that she was demanding an answer. However, without a word, Rogue turned around and walked out of her room.

-(:)-

Remy had just entered West Virginia. Finally, he was halfway to New York. However, it was pushing close to midnight, and since he had left at about five that morning, he would have to stop for sleep. Well, better it take longer to get there than to never get there because he was dead.

He soon came to a Holiday Inn and parked his motorcycle and picked up his duffle bag before walking inside and paying for a room for a night.

After stepping into the room, he shut the door behind him and tossed the duffle bag onto the floor and fell upon the bed. His cheek nuzzled the pillow slightly before turning onto his side, thinking about his journey still before him. Well, at least he would he would be there by tomorrow night.

"G'night, chere..." he mumbled after yawning before falling asleep.

* * *

Saved by the Wolverine, eh Rogue? Bwahahahaha! Yes, I am that evil to make you wait and see what her answer is!

Now, please go to the bottom and click on the review button and leave me a little ditty! Most creative one gets a cookie! XD

Seriously though, leave me a review, pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. Long time, no see. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Sadly, I no longer have an Internet connection at my home, so I've only been able to update when I'm at school (we started back on the 8th). Add in homework, family problems, and other personal issues, it makes it very difficult to write. In fact, according to my original design, this chapter isn't finished. However, I felt at almost a full seven pages, that it was long enough. Please don't expect all of my chapters to be as long; on average, they'll probably be about three pages…but then again, there will be the occasional long one, such as this one. But enough of that, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own _X-Men: Evolution_…stop pouring salt into that wound.

**Anxious Hearts**

Chapter Three

Kitty groaned as Rogue and her stumbled into their room at almost one in the morning. Their bodies were worn and sore. They didn't even bother to change out of their uniforms and just fell upon their beds, exhausted.

Apparently, Kitty had told the other students about the ride Wolverine gave them to school that morning. When the said mutant had heard her discussing it with the other residents and those other residents complaining about the older mutant showing favoritism towards the two, he grew furious and decided to return the favor to them.

He assigned them to an extra vigorous, hour-long Danger Room training session late that night.

"Yah know, Kitty…" Rogue grumbled, her voice half-muffled by her pillow. "Ah hate yah…"

"Like, I've already said I was sorry, Rogue…" Kitty retorted. "How many more times do I have to apologize to you?"

"A hell of a lot more…" the Southern Goth growled.

A muffled reply came from Kitty, and though Rogue couldn't be positive, she was sure it was a not-so-nice phrase in Hebrew. She almost smirked into the soft fabric of her pillow; the younger mutant really _HAD_ been hanging around her too much.

"Goodnight Rogue," Shadowcat had replied a couple of minutes later, followed by a soft yawn as she turned off her lamp.

"Night, Kitty," Rogue stated before turning off hers as well and drifting off quickly into a deep slumber.

-( : )-

If there was one thing that Remy LeBeau hated, it was getting up before nine in the morning.

The main reason was that the young thief _HATED_ mornings. He detested everything about them—the harsh brightness of the sun, the annoying chirping of birds, and the usual coldness that came from the lack of heat from the sun. Secondly, well, he _WAS_ a thief, and being a thief required him to work many hours—especially after dark, and the sunny mornings robbed him of what little sleep he could get.

But sadly, Remy LeBeau didn't have a choice today about whether to sleep in or not. If he wanted to make it to New York before nightfall, he would have to awake from his slumber much earlier than he normally would if he was staying at his Tante Mattie's. He woke up at five-thirty.

Grumbling, he slowly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. Due to the fact he was half-asleep, he accidentally had the water on cold when he started it—which woke him right up—but he later switched it to warm. Ten minutes later, he walked out and dried himself off before slipping on another black muscle shirt, a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of black leather pants, and his traditional brown trench coat. He gathered up his few belongings and left the hotel, hopping onto his motorcycle and driving to the first café he found.

He grabbed himself a large cup of black coffee and a cheese Danish from the counter. As he took the first bite of the sugary pastry, he grimaced with the fact that the gooey treat was no where near as good as the pastries Tante Mattie made for them every Sunday morning. But, he wasn't back down in Louisiana anymore, and he would just have to make due. Remy quickly downed the Danish and gulped down his coffee, the caffeine waking him up even more, and hopped back onto his bike to begin his journey once more.

-( : )-

Rogue was never much of a morning person either. And the morning Danger Room sessions Logan always scheduled for the entire team was even a bigger pain in the rear. She was half-tempted to skip the session, but then she remembered the older mutant's temper and what the punishment of that said temper would be if she concur it, and the fleeting temptation vanished.

Grumbling, she dragged herself out of bed, and since she was still wearing her uniform, she sprayed on some body spray (cherry scented) and stumbled out of the door and down the hall towards the elevator. She was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, when she heard a familiar sound.

"Hold that elevator!"

A scowl formed on Rogue's face as some impolite terms came from her mouth as she held open the elevator for the mansion's favorite redhead to walk in.

"Thanks Rogue!"

"…Not a problem, Jean…" she growled as the elevator doors shut, and they headed down to the Danger Room.

Life had taught Rogue you could pretty much learn everything from experience, and experience taught her that when things were like this…it was going to be a _LONG_ morning.

-( : )-

Remy had been traveling for six hours on the road, when he finally stopped for a quick lunch. It was amazing when the mind was focused how long an individual could perform a single action. Of course, Remy could think of _OTHER_ actions he could do for long periods of time… but that kind of thinking usually made him distracted, so he had to shift gears.

He pulled into a small diner and sat at a table, looking at the menu absentmindedly, after making sure he was wearing sunglasses. It was better to be safe than sorry out in public. He was so close to Bayville, he could almost taste it… _IF_ a city could have a taste that is.

"Hi! Can I get you anything?" a cheerful voice asked.

The red-and-black eyed mutant looked from the glossy surface of the menu to stare into the brown eyes of the bubbly waitress before him. She had gobs of magenta-pink lipstick applied as well as rose-red blush upon her cheeks on her tanned and freckled skin. Her long red hair (dyed, he noticed because of the dirty blond roots showing) was pulled back into a bun. He looked over at her name tag, which read 'Allison' before looking back up into her eyes.

"Non, not yet, petite," he answered with a small, polite smile and nod.

She gasped loudly, her eyes widening in shock slightly. "Oh God! Are you French?!" she demanded excitedly.

Remy almost groaned and shuddered with annoyance at her question. Was there some requirement out there in the universe that stated almost all women had to be either completely ignorant and judgmental or just plain stupid? However, he forced a small chuckle and a faint smile. "No, dis man here be a Cajun," he corrected her. _HOPEFULLY_, she would know what a Cajun was.

"That is so cool!" she chimed, clasping her hands together, her eyes shining with interest.

Now, he had to mentally chuckle with pride. He was still quite the charmer with the ladies. If he wanted, he bet he could get Allison to agree to a date and some fun afterwards in first vacant motel he could find…

And he would too, if his heart hadn't already been taken by a sassy, gothic Southern mutant.

Yes, admitting that he loved the brooding member of the X-Men took a lot for the former Acolyte to do and changed his life, but there was still the question of how _SHE_ would take it…

Oh well. He would find out sooner or later.

Before delving into his thoughts too much, he managed to thank her for her 'compliment' and replied that he needed another minute to decide what he wanted. Allison nodded with a coy smile and left, leaving Remy alone to ponder once more about lunch… and a certain green-eyed mutant he was traveling to see.

'_Merde, dere it be again…'_ he swore. '_Dere ya be Remy, just sittin' here and dreamin' and mopin' about that fille…'_ He sighed heavily before shaking his head. He didn't know how, but he had to find some way to get this girl out of his mind. At first, he thought leaving her would be the answer to his problem, but it just made it worse. Then, he figured admitting that he loved her would be enough, but no. Why should life work so simply? Now, all he could do was try and see if being around her once more, perhaps more personally than before, if his mental dilemma would end.

But first things first. He had to get something to eat to give him energy to concentrate for the last four-and-a-half hours of his journey. His eyes scanned the menu once more. Nothing really on the menu sounded appetizing per say, but Remy had to suck it up and just pick something. Well, the roast beef sub with a few barbeque chicken wings and celery sticks didn't sound too bad. When he noticed Allison came back, he waved her over, eager to get his meal and go.

"Have you figured out yet what you want?" Allison asked with a smile, getting her notepad and pen ready.

He flashed her a small smile. "Dat Remy has," he responded.

"What would you like?"

"A roast beef sub with a side order of barbeque chicken wings and celery sticks."

"Would you like some bleu cheese dressing with that?"

"Oui, merci."

"Is there anything you would like to drink?"

Remy wanted to say bourbon, but he knew 1) they would not have it in stock and 2) it would not be wise to drink alcohol when he would have to hop back on his motorcycle. "Just a glass of Cherry Coke, please," he answered. At least the soda had caffeine and would give him some extra sugar to keep him awake.

"Be right back with it," she replied with a wink before she turned and left.

True to her word, Allison came back quickly with his order before Remy had a chance to ponder once more. Thinking she would just go off on her merry way, he started eating his sub, but when he reached for his drink, he noticed she was still standing there. He swallowed and looked at her confused. "Can I help yah?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what a Cajun is doing so far up North…" she answered with a smile, leaning over slightly.

_'Why can't Remy just EVER get any peace?!'_ he demanded mentally but forced a small smile in her direction. "Education," he told her.

Eh, it was the truth close enough… Technically, if he was going to become an X-Men, it would be training for the job and learning something, since he assumed Professor Xavier would make him attend a local college.

"School?" she asked, slightly frowning now. "What are you going to study?"

Couldn't this girl take a hint? "Oui," he answered again, before pausing for a moment, desperately trying to think of a field of study that might hopefully persuade Allison to leave. "I'll be studyin'… business. Dis be a long time dream of mine—t' start mah own business," he finished and took another bite out of his roast beef sub.

At first it seemed to work, by the shocked expression on her face, and Remy was mentally grinning with glee, when her eyes began to sparkle, and she smiled at him brightly. _'Oh no…'_ he thought, almost choking on his food when he caught the look.

"You're following your dream?!" she demanded excitedly. "That is _SO_ cool! I have a dream too, you know! One day, I'm going to leave this town and go and become… a star!"

It was hard to swallow after hearing that, but Remy did and managed to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Granted, he found Allison annoying, but he just _HAD_ to hear this rest of this… after all, he needed a good laugh. "A star?" he asked. "Yah mean yah want t' be in th' movies, petite?"

"Oh no! Not _THAT_! I'm not that delusional!" she chimed, giggling. "I'm going to be a _ROCK_ star! You know, singing on stage for concerts, that sort of thing."

There was a merciful god out there—not for Remy but for _HER_…to keep Remy from laughing his head off. But, all the same, Remy just smiled at her and decided to humor her for a little. "A singer, eh? Got yer stage name picked out yet?" he inquired.

"Yup!" she answered before smiling at him coyly. "Dazzler."

A soft chuckle came from his lips as he looked up at her. "Dazzler? Well, I'd be sure t' keep an eye out f'r yah."

A couple of more exchanges were made, before she left Remy alone (finally) to finish his lunch. He paid for his meal and left a five-dollar tip for the girl and left the small diner to return to the open road.

-( : )-

Rogue hated it when she was right—well, right about _CERTAIN_ things.

Sadly for the striped-haired mutant, not only was the morning long but the school day as well.

She had a pop quiz in trig, a volleyball smack her in the back of the head during gym (she suspected it came from either Jean or Pietro…neither of them seemed happy with her today), a bear hug from Kurt during lunch, spilling her said lunch during the hug, and a bad criticism on her latest drawing in art. Not to mention, she also had to suffer through the sugary, lovey-dovey conversation between Scott and Jean on the ride home, as well as their make-out session…

As soon as Scott pulled into the driveway, Rogue jumped out of the car with her bookbag and portfolio, ignoring the other members of the carpool's cries of alarm and anger, and ran over to the front door. She swung open the door and didn't stop running until she reached her room (and slammed her door shut).

_'Finally!'_ she exclaimed mentally before sighing heavily, walking over to her bed. She tossed her bookbag, not really caring where it landed, plopped down on her bed, and unzipped her portfolio carrier. Without a word, she took out her large drawing pad and flipped through the pages until she came upon her latest sketch.

It was done with a basic graphite pencil and was a drawing of a demon-like creature down on his knees, leaning forward with an ace of spades card in his gloved right hand. He had a playful smirk and an intense gaze to the viewer, as well as a lean, well-sculpted body. The only thing in the picture that was not either white, gray, or black were his eyes, which Rogue had filled with a red pen.

"You seemed conflicted in this drawing…as if you could not decide whether to make this…_CREATURE_ attractive or frightening… It was almost as if you didn't know what to draw or what you were _THINKING_ when you were drawing… It-It's just not your best work, dear…"

Her teacher's critique was no easier to swallow now than when it was two hours ago. Rogue scowled as she glared down at her sketch. What did her teacher know? Wasn't one of the charms of art was that it could be mysterious? That it raised questions?

She sighed heavily. Her teacher was right though… When Rogue was creating the sketch, she kept getting a blurred picture—one mixed up of two emotions: fear and desire. Visions of gleaming red-on-black eyes had both entranced and haunted her dreams. Rogue sighed heavily and lightly let a gloved finger slide along the demon's cheek, smudging it, making her first gasp then growl in anger.

_'Even when Ah'm covered Ah still destroy lives…'_ she bitterly noted, not having more time to brood as Kitty phased through the room. Quickly, Rogue closed up her drawing pad and placed it on the floor next to her bed.

"Hey Rogue…" her young friend began cautiously, nervously playing with her hands as she walked over to the Southern Goth, "are you…like…you know…okay?..."

Rogue looked up with the faintest traces of a tired smile. "Yeah, Ah'm fine, Kitty…" Rogue answered. "Ah just didn't feel like stayin' f'r th' love show."

Kitty scoffed and rolled her eyes before sitting down on the edge of her own bed, sliding off her bookbag and placing it next to her. "Oh I can so _TOTALLY_ understand that…" she began before sighing. "I mean, it's like, nice that Jean and Scott are going out finally, I just wish…"

"Dat dey wouldn't show it f'r th' whole world t' see?..." Rogue finished with a faint smirk.

"Exactly!" Kitty exclaimed.

The girls laughed for a moment before talking about their day. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Kitty looked into the caller ID before crying, "It's for me!" With that said, she picked up the phone, began chatting away, and phased out of their room.

Smirking faintly, Rogue watched Kitty leave before flopping back onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She rolled over onto her left and glanced at the clock on her nightstand with a groan.

Four-thirty in the afternoon, and she already wished the day was over…

-( : )-

It was exactly four-thirty when Remy arrived outside the gates of Xavier's manor.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha, yes I am that evil to end it there. But, don't worry, I _PROMISE_ the next chapter will have them actually meeting! So, don't delay—review now and inspire me to write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ahh! I can't believe I forgot to post this! I'm so sorry everyone! I honestly thought I had really posted this onto It wasn't until I finally looked at my Rogue account today and realized I hadn't! Please forgive! At least I kept my promise and there's some Rogue and Gambit interaction in this chapter! And I'm busy working on Chapter 5 too! So, show me some love and leave me a review (I'll try to reply to all of them tonight!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't _X-Men: Evolution_… Now leave me alone!... Stupid lawyers…

_**Anxious Hearts**_

Chapter Four

Remy pulled up to the gate, pressed the speaker button, and cleared this throat after hearing the welcome. "Hello, I'd like to meet with Professor Xavier…" he began in his most calm and polite voice (even shocking himself by refraining from speaking in the third person).

"May you please state your business with Professor Xavier?" a voice asked. It sounded like that 'weather goddess' of the X-Men, if he remembered correctly.

He took a deep breath before continuing, being extra cautious about his choice of words to not give away his identity. "I heard he could…_HELP_ me…with my…_ABILITIES_," he answered.

There was a short moment of silence before the voice started up again. "Please come to the front door… One of the administrators will meet you there."

"Merci," Remy thanked before he could stop himself, but the voice didn't seem to notice the French, and he watched the gates open up. He started up his motorcycle again and slowly rode up the driveway, stopping just in front of the manor.

Apparently, Remy had been right when he assumed it was the weather-controlling mutant was talking on the speaker, because standing on the doorsteps was Storm herself.

"Welcome to Xavier Manor, I'm sure you…" Storm began before her blue eyes widened in horror, as she saw who the mysterious mutant was. "You!" she exclaimed, recoiling back.

"Wait!" Remy yelled. "Remy can explain dis now, Stormy, don't get mad!"

Storm glared at him. "You have better explain, Gambit…" she replied, her voice almost booming with thunder.

Remy sighed heavily. "Okay… Look, Remy ain't here on Magneto's orders—"

"How do we know that?..."

"Do yah see th' rest of th' Acolytes here?" When Storm made no comment, he decided it was safe to continue. "Remy just wants a chance t' better himself… Remy be wantin' some help wit' his powers."

"You seemed to have good control over them already…" she challenged his claim.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping back some sort of retort. "Look, Remy…Remy here just feels lost…" he began lying. "He just wants t' see if de Professor can help 'im or not."

For a moment, Storm glared at him sternly before taking a step to the side, opening up the door. "I'll let you see Professor Xavier…" she started, and Remy began walking up the front steps, when she held out her hand, stopping him in his tracks. "But, if for a single moment you make me regret my decision, Gambit…I'll let Wolverine deal with you alone."

The thought of the older, violent mutant ripping him from limb to limb with a crazed smirk of joy on his face was enough to make even the bravest of men cringe, and Remy was no exception. He nodded solemnly, fighting the urge to gulp from nerves. "Remy promises he won't let yah down, Stormy," he vowed.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Storm turned and went in through the door, with Remy following closely. Thankfully, most of the students living in the mansion were either in their rooms, somewhere out in town, or in the Recreation Room, so Storm did not have to worry about having to dodge students while she escorted their former enemy to the Professor's office. When they finally came outside the door, the white-haired mutant turned and glared slightly at the younger mutant before her and pointed a finger at him sternly.

"You wait right here," she ordered. Remy only silently nodded and took a step back to allow the weather-controlling woman to turn back around and open the door and step inside his office.

"Professor Xavier?" Storm asked walking in, shutting the door behind her.

Charles looked from his computer and smiled faintly, seeing his longtime friend and ally. "Hello Ororo," he responded. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"If you have the time Professor, there is a mutant who would like to speak with you…" she began, "He's new to the mansion."

He smiled warmly at her. "Ororo, you know I always have time for mutants who would like to move into the mansion… Please, show him in."

She nodded and turned back to open the door. "Come on in," she called out calmly into the hall, holding the door open for him as the "new mutant" walked in.

"Bonjour, Professor," Remy said with a grin and a small wave.

The older mutant's eyes widened in surprised. "Gambit! What are you doing here?!"

"Remy just wants a chance, Professor," the Cajun quickly began, "Remy knows we ain't exactly been on th' best of terms now, but he wants t' make amends."

"Gamb—I mean, _REMY_…" Professor Xavier corrected himself, seeing that the young mutant wanted to be called by his real name rather than his codename, "forgive me if I sound apprehensive, but you _WERE_ one of his Acolytes. It's not as simple as if you had taken some child's lunch money."

Was that a joke he had just heard from the older mutant? Although, Remy didn't have time to dwell upon that. In order for his plan to work, he would have to live at the mansion. And if he was going to be living in Xavier Manor, he would have to get the Professor's approval.

"Look, Professor, Remy _KNOWS_ he ain't been the best mutant around…" Remy began, "But I'm _TRYIN_' t' change here! Don't yah think mebbe Remy deserves another chance?"

Xavier paused for a moment, his hands folded and his elbows resting on his desk. Remy almost began twitching, uncomfortable with the Professor's intense gaze and the unbearable silence that hung in the room; had he not been trained so well as a thief, he probably would have begun playing with his hands or shaking in his boots. It was hard to believe that his entire future rested in the hands of one very wise yet cautious mutant. Finally, Charles cleared his throat to signal that he was ready to speak.

"While I do agree that everyone should be given a second chance, Remy…_I_ am not the only one who should have a say in this matter. There is another person here whose life you had put into jeopardy once before. I'd like to have their okay before allowing you to stay here in the manor, and of course, you will be monitored for the first three months."

Remy raised up his hands in defeat. "That'd be just fine, Professor," he consented, "No arguments from Remy here."

Charles faintly smiled and nodded. "Good," he began before he pressed a button on his speaker phone. "Ororo, will you please send in Rogue?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor," the 'weather goddess' answered.

The Louisianan mutant's red-on-black eyes widened in horrified surprised. Rogue?! _NOW_?!

…Remy didn't stand a chance in hell.

Now, he was panicking. What would Rogue say? Of course, the last time they had met, their parting hadn't been on the best of terms. While he had been raised Catholic, Remy hadn't exactly lived the life of a devout Christian, but now, he was praying to God to be merciful.

A couple of minutes of unnerving silence went by before the door opened and in stepped the feisty Rogue. "Yah wanted t' see meh, Professor?" she asked, having not noticed the former Acolyte standing in the room just yet.

"Yes, Rogue," Xavier began, his voice almost trailing off as he thought about how to break the news. "There is a simple matter, in which I would appreciate your—"

"What th' hell?!" Rogue demanded, cutting the Professor off, not caring about what he had to say as her green eyes saw a familiar person she did not expect to ever see again.

"Hey Chere," Remy replied with a faint smile.

However, despite his charming grin and empath powers, Rogue's mood did _NOT_ improve. Instead of responding to Remy's greeting though, Rogue looked over to the Professor, her eyes blazing with anger. "Just what th' hell is _HE_ doin' here?!" she screamed, pointing back at Remy.

Usually, Xavier would have reprimanded Rogue for using vulgar language, but then again, he had to admit it was probably warranted in this situation. "Now, Rogue, please," he started again, "I understand this is difficult, but please, calm down."

"Calm down?! Professor, he works f'r Magneto, f'r cryin' out loud!" Rogue snapped.

"Hey! Remy don't be doin' dat anymore!" Remy retorted.

"Like we can trust yah!"

"Oh, dat be a lot comin' from you—Mystique's very own daughter!"

"Don't you even _DARE_ go dere, yah lousy—"

"Rogue, Remy, _PLEASE_ calm yourselves!" Xavier interrupted. Remy stared at Rogue but nodded and casually shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rogue, on the other hand, kept her cold glare at her former kidnapper. Seeing that they were at least silent for the moment, Xavier took the opportunity to continue speaking.

"Now, the reason that I have asked you to come in today, Rogue, is that Remy here wishes to join the X-Men," Xavier continued.

The resident Southern belle rolled her green eyes and scoffed. "Oh, what a bunch of bull—"

"Rogue, please," Xavier cut her off, giving her a warning look.

Though she, and everyone else in the manor, knew Xavier wouldn't do anything serious to her, she knew the vulgar language bothered him. Out of respect, she decided to bite her tongue for once and let him continue. Since she had calmed down slightly, Xavier tried to finish his message.

"I do understand that this is difficult, Rogue, but Remy is asking for a second chance, something we _ALL_ deserve," he explained. He waited for a moment, but when Rogue didn't speak, Xavier added, "If this is too much stress or uncomfortable for you, then he will not be allowed to stay at the manor."

Her arms folded across her chest, she looked off to the side. "Why should Ah care?" she began, "Ah don't give a…" She stopped herself to refrain from swearing and sighed. "He can do whatever he wants. Ah don't care." Without giving Xavier or Remy a chance to say a word, she turned and left his office.

Remy stared at Rogue's fleeing back, and he wanted to reach out and talk to her, but wisely knew that now was not the time. Instead, he looked back at the Professor to see his verdict on the matter. Professor Xavier sighed before looking over at Remy with a faint smile.

"Well, it looks like everything is settled, then," Xavier told him. "You are allowed to reside here in the manor with the other mutants."

It took all his self-control to keep from shouting out with joy. Remy smiled and was about to thank the older mutant, when apparently, Xavier wasn't finished yet.

"However, this will be a big shock to the rest of the students… I would like to be able to break the news to them gently," he started, making sure he had Remy's complete attention, which he did. "I would appreciate if you would remain in your room tonight." After Remy nodded, the Professor continued. "Storm will lead you to your room, and she will bring you up your dinner too."

"Dat be fine wit' Remy," he responded.

"Good," Xavier replied and telepathically contacted Storm. The white-haired woman walked into the room and led Remy up to his room silently, making sure to avoid the other young mutants there.

-( : )-

It was coming close to almost ten at night, and Xavier was looking over some things in the budget for all of the students. He frowned slightly though as he stopped for a moment, thinking over some things. Rogue hadn't come down for dinner that night. Granted, she gave her okay, and he figured this reaction was probably normal, but he was still concerned about her. He would have to talk with her tomorrow after school, to see how she was adjusting to the latest addition at the mansion.

-( : )-

Rogue removed all her make-up finally after wiping and scrubbing at her face almost for a full half-hour. For a moment, she stared blankly at her reflection, trying to figure out what she exactly thought about _HIM_ being in the mansion now. Was she happy? Sad? Angry? Afraid? All she knew for sure was that she was deeply confused.

Ever since their trip to New Orleans, she had been thinking about him, his voice constantly haunting her. As glad and surprised as she was to receive the card, she still wasn't sure what to make of it. What did he mean by it? And why did she feel so relieved yet also annoyed that he was finally back?

'_Mebbe because yah like Remy more dan yah admit, Chere…'_ his psyche taunted her, almost chuckling with glee.

"Shut up…" she groaned in vexation. However, she heard him laughing in her head. She sighed heavily and turned off the light in the bathroom before walking back into her bedroom. She was about to say goodnight to her roommate Kitty, when she realized she wasn't in the room. Then again, it didn't really surprise her, since Kitty would, on occasion, sneak out at night to see Lance. It never bothered Rogue much, so long as Kitty got enough rest, kept up with her school work, and didn't get caught.

She fell back upon her bed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I'm sorry this is out late—I've had term papers, exams, and moody group partners to deal with the past couple of months (and that's just the school drama—not touching home with a ten-foot pole, lol). I should have another chapter out before exams are over with (December 14th), but I'm taking a break over Christmas holiday for this fic. However, I'll try to give you all a "stocking stuffer" if you will, so keep your eyes out. But, yes, here is chapter five—hope you enjoy it and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the animated series _X-Men: Evolution_. If I did, it would still be running more than likely and there would have been more ROMY in it.

**Anxious Hearts**

Chapter Five

The next morning, when Rogue awoke, she thought everything that happened yesterday afternoon was just a dream. She got up and did her daily morning routine, even waking up Kitty after her shower. She waited until the younger girl was ready, and the two walked towards the Danger Room.

"So, what did you n' Lance do last night?" Rogue asked with a faint smirk.

Kitty yawned softly before answering. "Not much," she began, "He played me a couple of new songs he wrote, and we went out for pizza."

"Yeah, Ah remember when Lance did dat all th' time…" Rogue answered casually, not thinking much of it until she caught Kitty's jealous gaze. She smirked. "And _DEN_, dere were all those make-out sessions in his room…" she added sadistically.

Her roommate hit her arm playfully, making Rogue laugh aloud. "Rogue, you're terrible!" Kitty exclaimed as the elevator door shut.

-( : )-

School was always boring to teenagers, even for the teachers' pets or the social butterflies. But for a _MUTANT_, school was even worse—having to deal with both anti-mutant students and teachers, looking for any excuse to start a fight or cause trouble for them. And if you were a social outcast, the only girl in school with a Southern drawl, _AND_ a mutant, life could be pretty miserable in school.

Needless to say, Rogue _HATED_ school.

It wasn't even third period yet, and already the Southern Goth wanted to go home. Then again, if she did, not only would she be counted as absent and get in trouble with Wolverine for skipping, she would miss her art class—her only escape from the world.

So, sadly, she was just going to have to "grit her teeth and bear it" as the saying went.

She was at her locker, and she gently tapped her forehead against the cool metal, closed her eyes, and groaned. Math was a real pain in the ass. Slowly, she lifted up her head and put in her combination and opened up her locker, intending to exchange her math book for history when she felt someone grab her from behind.

…She knew those bear hugs from anywhere…

"Ack! Kurt!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto her locker door to keep her balance.

"Hiya Rogue!" he chimed, grinning, holding onto his sister a minute longer before finally letting go, much to Rogue's relief.

Even though he could be annoying, like all brothers were to their sisters, Rogue couldn't help but love him dearly. The faintest traces of a smirk formed upon her face as she reached in and grabbed hold of her thick world history book, and without looking back, she replied with, "Hey Kurt… What's up?"

"Rogue…" he began, now becoming nervous as he played with his hands, his eyes glancing down, "I…I need your help…"

Rogue immediately froze for a second before whipping her head back to look back at Kurt. "Help wit' what?!" she demanded softly.

Though Rogue had a reputation for being a tough, Gothic loner, she was very protective of her fellow mutants, especially the younger ones…and especially Kitty and Kurt. Whenever the younger mutants were picked on, they would complain to Scott to have him tell Professor Xavier, but they _ALWAYS_ came to Rogue to have it settled.

Rumor had it that the last person who harassed Kurt ended up staying in the hospital for three days, due to injuries.

"Vell, it's…Vell, it's just…"

Patience, however, was still not a virtue of the Southern. "Spit it out, Kurt!" she almost snapped.

"It's vit' Amanda," he finally answered.

While she understood the stresses that could come from having a crush somewhat and grateful it wasn't something life threatening that was bothering her foster brother, Rogue couldn't help but have to fight the urge to smack him upside the head for almost giving her a heart attack like that.

"Now, Kurt Ah'm not sure Ah'm th' best one f'r—"

"Please, mien schewiser!" he begged. "I need a woman's advice!"

Rogue sighed heavily. "Alright… What is it?" she asked.

"Vell…I…I think she's angry vit' me," he answered.

"Why do yah think dat, Kurt?" Rogue asked, now truly curious. She had honestly thought things were fine between her brother and his girlfriend, even though her parents were extremely anti-mutant.

Kurt looked down, nervously played with his hands. "Vell…it just… It just seems like she's been avoiding me lately, and she didn't return my last couple of calls…" he answered, still looking down for a moment before he looked up into his foster sister's green eyes, pleading with her. "Vat should I do?"

She was silent for a moment, desperately trying to think. Technically, she never had a boyfriend, so she had no experience to base her advice on. Rogue mentally sighed before saying, "Why don't yah just ask 'er what's wrong."

"Really?" Kurt asked, actually surprised the advice was so simple. "You think that would really work?"

"Yeah, Ah mean why not? Dat way you'd find out what's wrong," Rogue replied.

A wide grin formed on his face as he suddenly hugged her tightly. "Oh, danka, mien schewiser! Danka!" he exclaimed.

Rogue uneasily smiled and patted his back. "You're welcome, Kurt… Now, git t' class," she told him. He nodded, still smiling, and dashed off. She watched him leave and shook her head, laughing softly. "What am Ah going t' do wit' yah, Kurt?..." she teasingly asked to no one before she picked up her bookbag, heading off to her next class.

-( : )-

"Mon Dieu! I'm bored…" Remy sighed, lazily tossing uncharged cards across the room into the trash can while laying on a bed. For the past three hours, he had been doing nothing but the same thing.

He was hoping the Professor would finally tell everyone after school. A faint smirked formed on his face. At least he didn't have to worry about high school anymore. Then again…at least if he _WAS_ in the high school, not only would he be closer to the green-eyed beauty that had caught his eye, but at least he would be doing something else _BESIDES_ playing solitaire!

Remy pressed the white button on the speaker phone in the room. "Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, Remy?" the older mutant's gentle voice came through the speaker.

"Can I _PLEASE_ go out and train or somethin'? Remy be gettin' _BORED_ in here!" he nearly whined.

"No, Remy, I'm afraid not," Professor Xavier replied, much to the Cajun's dismay. "None of the faculty know of your presence with the exception of Storm."

Translation: Wolverine would _KILL_ you if he knew you were here.

"Oui, oui, Remy understands Professor…" he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Remy," Xavier apologized again, and though he knew Remy couldn't see him do so, he frowned, sympathetic to the younger mutant's plight. "But, I promise I will tell everyone tonight before dinner."

"When's dat?" Remy asked, his voice notably more lively at the prospect of finally being released from confinement.

"Dinner starts at six-thirty, and I plan on explaining your arrival to everyone at six… Make yourself presentable," Xavier answered.

"Quoi?... Professor Xavier, don't yah know by now?..." he asked.

"What's that, Remy?"

"Remy's _ALWAYS _presentable!"

Professor Xavier laughed for a moment. "Alright. Just be ready by five-fifty. Storm will be there to escort you."

"Right—Remy be ready den, Professor."

"I'm glad to hear it… Good day, Remy."

"Adieu, Professor."

He glanced at the clock. It now read 11:10 A.M. Remy smirked. _'Just only five hours and fifty minutes, Chere… Remy hopes yer ready f'r 'im…'_


End file.
